In recent years, electronic devices have supported complex management of various user functions through development of hardware technologies. The electronic devices can reproduce stored information. The electronic devices can form communication channels with external electronic devices or server devices, and can receive and output information provided by the external electronic devices and the server devices.
The electronic devices may be connected to the external devices through cables. The electronic devices may therefore have structures for connection of cables. A physical force may be consistently applied to a cable connection structure in a process of detaching a cable. Accordingly, the cable connection structure of the electronic structure may be damaged.